I Have No Reason
by Wind and Ashes
Summary: Another generation. One more life tainted and spoiled. But through a fathers eyes, he can only be proud. (LuciusDraco, companion piece to THE COLLECTOR)


.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I have no real reason, and I am aware of exactly what I do to my son…but I could never put my finger on why. Even when Draco was young he displayed traits that displeased me…he had to be taught a lesson, a lesson in manners, a lesson in brutality, a lesson for each and every infraction.  
  
  
  
But as time moved on I noticed that many things I did to him were…a bit different from ones normal punishments. Rape, for instance, many parents would never even /think/ of inflicting on their children, yet no other child is as disciplined as Draco. There was no talking back, no staying out all night with out permission; he was the perfect son by the time he had reached puberty. But I must admit once I had a taste of him I could never stop.  
  
  
  
Like a madness, it over took me until I was scavenging every thing he had accomplished, searching for imperfections, hounding his tutors to make /absolutely/ /sure/ he was giving %100 to his school work…in the end I always found something, and in the end I always had my way with him.  
  
  
  
I remember that night in the ballroom, particularly. I had never gone as far as breaking any bones in the boy's body, until that night. It was not planned, but neither was I truly sorry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That night Draco had actually hidden from his father. Lucius had not raised a disobedient child and, of course, got everything he asked for. So when he had summoned his son to the office only pure rage surged through him as the cowering house elf told him the young master had run some where, and was hiding. This was not some child's game, he was disobeying his parent, his own flesh and blood, and for this he had to be punished.  
  
  
  
It was ironic really; he had wanted Draco in his office to discuss his truly magnificent grades in his French Language and Culture class. A reward was in order as well, maybe a trip to his favorite summer house, or a short relaxing break from his tutoring. But now, now all Draco would get was punishment.  
  
  
  
It did not take Lucius long to find him, and when he did he had thoughts about dragging the little brat back to his office and giving him exactly what he had deserved….but when he saw him, scared, shaking and looking so small…he had hesitated.  
  
  
  
"Come over here boy." He would give him one last chance to obey him.  
  
  
  
And what a pity Draco apparently hadn't learned to obey him immediately.  
  
  
  
He grabbed him and slapped him repeatedly. "You will never disobey me again! You will listen when I'm speaking to you! Is this understood?!"  
  
  
  
But all that was racing through his head was 'Why could you not listen? I don't want to do this, my little dragon; I do not truly want to hurt you like this or for such a small reason.'  
  
  
  
By the time he was done the poor boys face was red and tender, swelling slightly from the blows. This excited Lucius somewhat, pain always had, whether inflicted on him in the right manor or upon another.  
  
  
  
'But this is your /son/.' Yes, that thought had come to him many times as he touched Draco, as he hurt and scarred him. But in his mind his son was nothing but a nuisance, disobeying him, arousing him against his will. It was Draco's fault his dick was straining against his pants, just itching for contact against another body. It was Draco's fault that this throbbing pain caused him to be uncomfortable…and he would pay for that to.  
  
  
  
In reply to his questions and abuse, Lucius saw his son nod vigorously. But even this small promise would not do, he had to make sure Draco understood how disappointed he was in him that he had not listened to his father, /twice/ he had defied him.  
  
  
  
And he smiled, at first he wasn't sure why but then he knew, he knew his little boy would do exactly what he told him to do, and exactly how he wanted it done, in time. He watched as Draco undressed at his command, a bit too slowly for Lucius' taste, but he was doing as asked. He couldn't help but stare…he couldn't help but silently raise his hand wanting to caress him already, to feel his soft skin…  
  
  
  
But Draco was not looking at him, actually he was looking any where but at him, and this annoyed him further. Was he ashamed to give his father pleasure? Ashamed of his body, or ways that it was supposed to be used?  
  
  
  
"You are beautiful. Everyone can see that you are mine. I've marked you." He wanted Draco reassured this was nothing to be ashamed of and it was true, a couple of scars were across his back from beatings. That was actually why he had started to touch his son, at first. Beatings didn't seem to get to Draco, it was like he tuned the pain out and could live with such things, and soon he would have disobeyed him completely and wound up shaming the Malfoy name, slandering not only his fathers reputation but his own. Not even small razor wounds in sensitive areas had taught him properly. And it was during a truly brutal session that Lucius noticed he was extremely hard, that he got off on the pain in his sons eyes physically.  
  
  
  
He didn't want to admit it. He hated himself for it. And then…then he decided to use it to his advantage. When he first started to touch him, Draco yelled, screamed, kicked, did everything he could to try and escape the unwanted caresses. And when he first took him there was a source of pain Draco could not slip away from, no matter how he tried to mentally, no matter how hard he tried physically, and it was during the taking of his virginity that Lucius allowed him to cry once with out repercussion. By the tenth time he had stopped trying to get away, he had lain there and taken it and even cooperated when Lucius guided his hands over himself or made him suck his cock. This truly broke him, he could tell. He was of course obedient after that, a practical ghost around the manor. He made no infractions at all…but Lucius missed his pet, and so he continued to punish Draco.  
  
  
  
Maybe it was thinking back to when he first started this, or that Lucius thought Draco was ashamed of what was happening, or that he knew his son would never enjoy this no matter how brutally (or lovingly) he was trained in the art, but he was angry now. Very angry.  
  
  
  
If there was one thing Lucius hated it was loosing control, control of his self, control of his family. And the source of all of this was the boy, this young fragile boy…he could put his hands around his neck and stop all of this…make it go away…make /him/ go away…  
  
  
  
'But you can't!' a voice in his head warned him. 'What would every one think, the youngest Malfoy strangled to death mysteriously in his own home. And what use would he be dead?' The voice was right of course. What /would/ every one think? What if they asked questions about various bruising on the body or the scars? But really a more vivid picture stood out in his mind. One of him fucking Narcissa, pushing into her roughly, panting, her hands tied to the head board…and her just lying there staring at the ceiling, she was like fucking a corps, just as cold and distant as one any way. She didn't respond to his brutal sex games either, which even he admitted, took endurance. And what would he be left with? Nothing. Sure, whores and the like…but even in a position like his own it was still wise to make victims of those who you know you could control till the day they died…  
  
  
  
With effort he let go, and to resist the urge to finish the job Lucius pushed the boy away. He wasn't sure how long he was thinking but it seemed he'd held on until Draco would pass out. The vacant look in his eyes told him so, and his sputtering and coughing confirmed it. But, right as he was about to turn and leave, the small bastard had the audacity to open his mouth and give him lip.  
  
  
  
"Why….are you…doing this?" the question came out in small gasps but it was enough. Giving cheek was not to be tolerated, but the queer thing was that he actually had an answer.  
  
  
  
'Because of you!' he shouted in his mind. 'Because you were born. Because I was saddled with a bloody cow that I could have been rid of if you hadn't of come along!' It was like watching some one else out side of his own body, he saw the other Lucius stride forward and aim a kick at the boy. His expensive Italian boots made contact with fragile ribs.  
  
  
  
And his monolog continued, 'Because I look at you and I see innocence! An innocence I never had, was never ALLOWED to have! And you flaunt it, you take it for granted. You disobey me you miserable whelp and give me no thanks for all the luxuries I have gotten you, that I have worked for!' He felt his foot collide again with the small body, which now skidded slightly across the floor.   
  
  
  
Two more times he took his frustration out on him. It wasn't until he heard a crack that he stopped. Breathing slightly hard he collected him self. But he began to hear sobs coming from the huddled form. He still had not learned to curb that annoying habit, at least in front of him.  
  
  
  
"You are pathetic!"   
  
  
  
'Is this what I have raised? A weak, sniveling boy who could not control himself?' There was a saying he once heard, something to the effect that there are no bad students only bad teachers, and he aimed a kick at him again. This put Lucius in bad light, he had not taught his boy to be a whining little bitch on his knees.  
  
  
  
Walking up to his son, now sprawled out, and placed his boot tip on the arm.   
  
  
  
'How can I shut him up, stop that noise coming from him? SHUT UP! SHUT UP you god damn little brat! You were like this as a child, and now you are no longer allowed those privileges of annoyance!'   
  
  
  
"Stop crying!" he said aloud, "And stop acting like a wailing infant." Involuntarily his boot came down with such force he was sure it broke the boys wrist. Maybe he hadn't meant to do it….maybe he had. But it did not stop Draco from making more noise, more choking sobs. At that point Lucius relented slightly, maybe breaking bones hadn't of been the most well laid plan.  
  
  
  
He knelt down to comfort the boy but he flinched away. More forcefully now he picked him up and put him on his lap taking out his wand. Draco was to distressed to really notice now, he wasn't sure what was happening, only that Lucius was near him and that was bad.   
  
  
  
But he only numbed the pain with a simple spell, trying to amend what he had done. With one hand he held his son…and with the other he undid his trousers. He had to get rid of this erection, he had tried to walk away, several times now and if he did not get off it was going to kill him. So he laid Draco back down and brought his dick to the boys lips, coating them with pre-cum as he rubbed against him. Finally Draco opened his mouth and sucked greedily while Lucius pinched his nipples then stuck a finger in him. He knew he couldn't swallow a whole cock, but he tried to make him, he choked and ignored Lucius strained instructions to relax.   
  
  
  
With the pain and lack of oxygen Lucius was no surprised. Standing shakily after his orgasm he put him self away then left the room. He was satisfied for now and this pleased him. But with one last look back he decided something had to be done to heal the boy. It wasn't very often that that happened, only on a few severe occasions, and his wrist would have to be set. He would tell Narcisa Draco was playing in the ballroom and had slipped and fell wrong on his wrist, she would mend him and that would be the story she was to tell.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, that night in the ballroom he remembered particularly well. Scenes playing over and over from that occurrence used to make him sick almost. The dark corners of his mind would dredge up some memory he had repressed for so long and he couldn't help but see the similarities between Lucius' relationship with Draco, and Lucius' relationship with his own father so many years ago. But he would correct himself almost immediately, an automatic response that had been drilled into him years before; What his father taught him was nothing to be ashamed of, his childhood was a bit rougher in many aspects with rules like no healing spells, and some times coming home on weekends from his schooling…But Lucius would have to say his father would be proud of what he had molded Draco into, considering what he started out as.  
  
  
  
And that thought made Lucius smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N): Ok, now the author's note…I wrote this so maybe you could better understand Lucius, in this dimension any way. I borrowed this 'abuse scene' from another fic of mine "The Collector", chapter 6. In "The Collector" it is told from Draco's POV and sometimes you don't always get the full story from one side, so I thought this would be helpful. Comments Appreciated :o)  
  
  
  
Wind and Ashes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


End file.
